


I Choose not to Read Your Heart

by jazzus_crust



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzus_crust/pseuds/jazzus_crust
Summary: "Im sorry, but thank you"
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Choose not to Read Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This angst fic contains Lesson 15 - 16 spoilers!!

It really had to be him, huh?

Its all the same to you. You know you will leave this world one day, so you just let him do whatever. Going out with you to a walk outside for fresh air, under the dim sky as the sun never reaches it, deeper than the depths of the Earth. Reading peacefully in the Royal Library as he gives you recommendations on which one to start with, and always gives you those which you are interested in.

Simple things, small things. You can tell from when you two started getting close. His eyes in horror as he sees you lifeless in Mammon's arms... He doesn’t know how to feel about it, he felt empty. He wanted to terminate his existence as well. You thought this was your last day alive. You thought you wouldn’t get to see everyone's faces again.

Just when he told his feelings for you two days ago..

“Why…”

He mourned your death, everyone did.

Till the day you came back, and you saw everyone in tears. You saw the fourth strongest demon, on his knees thanking Barbatos in tears. He gave you the tightest hug, you can feel how it really differs from all the hugs he has given you. One.. two.. three seconds has passed. He tells in front of everyone at the top of his voice, how he loves you with all his heart. How much he doesn’t want you to leave him again. 

“Please, don’t leave.. don’t ever go. I love you, MC. I love you so much. Don’t… don’t be the cats..”

You can see Lucifer in the distance making a face after he mentioned the cats, even in tears.. You instantly knew what he meant. You knew his feelings were real, but you can’t deny the fact that anytime you can go again. You don’t want him to be heartbroken with a lowly human's passing. 

He cups his hand on your cheek and looks you in the eyes as he holds you, making you start to tear up as well. You know what he wants to do, he badly wants to show how he truly loves you, but…

“I wish you well, MC.”

He lets you go after another hug and leaves the crowd. You walk your own way in tears, into your room. You remember the day he confessed to you. 

…

_“Mc, I think I have caught feelings for you.. and I would like to show you how much better I can be than now. Would you like your role to be a big part of my book?”_

_You, standing there in awe cannot believe what he had just said. Its quiet. The library had to be what he had in mind for a confession. But his smile, his eyes… you can see his hand shaking as he holds the book in one hand, and gently has his other hand placed yours. There on the floor you two sit in silence as he waits for your reply. You both stare off into the distance for quite sometime. Your hands don’t budge either. You feel confused, you feel fear. You cant let this progress further._

  
_“If I was part of your book, I would probably have the role of oxygen haha. That’s a big role alright”_

_“Pfft, no. Seriously. Stay by my side…. **I love you**.”_

_You can only stare._

_“Satan.. I am glad to be part of your book, but.. I wouldn’t want to have a bigger role.. I’ll go read another book.”_

  
_He immediately grabs your hand as you stand up and pulls you into a hug after he gets up as well. Its even more quiet. You can hear your heart pounding. You can feel his too._

_“Please… MC.. If you want to read another book… **Read my heart, instead.”**_

_“Listen, Satan. I hope you understand… **I don’t have feelings for you.** I’ll go read another book, but I choose to not read yours.”_

_“… I understand. Don’t worry about it. **I’m sorry** if that bothered you.”_

The two of you didn’t say a word after. Hours passed, days even. You both didn’t talk unless needed to. Yes, you both needed space, but you didn’t know how much pain he has in his heart. As days pass, he feels more like the scum of the earth. Yet you.. all you feel is nothing but pity. Why did you have to turn him down like that? But there isn’t any guilt. You never wanted him in the first place, you feel sorry for that 

  
“I just want to be a good friend of his" you think to yourself

  
“This isn’t the kind of book I hoped to come across, but I'd rather not be involved in his life this way… I want him to be stronger and feel better with someone else. I always will support him, as he has been the greatest, and has most impact on me among the rest.”

…

You were staring blankly at Satan as he lets you go and walks away. You walk to your room too, ignoring the concerned look in everyone else’s faces. You are reminded of the moments you both had. Pure love, in simple ways he has shown. You never failed to notice his persistence and how cool he was too.

“Cute..” you say to yourself as you get up after seeing a kitty charm he gave you on your birthday. You fidget with it for a while. Thinking of these makes you feel thankful for meeting someone like him in your life. Responsible, kind and caring.. husband quality- **he deserves better**. This entire time with him in your head, you decided to send him a text on your D.D.D.

[Hey]

[Oh, hello there. Are you.. feeling alright?]

[Yes I am, thanks for asking]

[What did you need to tell me?]

**[Thank you for being my greatest friend, But I love you only as one.]**

[You're welcome… **I love you too**.]

You knew he still meant it, but you wanted to clear things out properly. You flop on your bed rereading the conversation you had with him just now. Putting down the phone, you imagine the moon brightly shining in Satan's book cluttered room as you close your eyes slowly with a smile. 

“Mm.. yeah. **He sure does**. Thank you for everything… Satan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you cried on my first ever published angst work, AND my first fic to reach 1k words! Weee~ 
> 
> Based off Satan's character song "Read My Heart"


End file.
